Dia de los Muertos
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Whenn charged with bringing Gibbs to a Halloween party, Tony finds Gibbs is more than he seems.  Written for the halloween tibbs ficathon at LJ.


**Title:** Dia de los Muertos  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo, first time  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tony's chore to bring Gibbs to a party goes sideways.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None, unless you don't know about Gibbs' Margarita safari after "Hiatus."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read. Also, here be vampires. Vampires mean blood.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the halloween_tibbs fictathon on LiveJournal. The prompts are at the end of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia de los Muertos<strong>

"You promised!"

Tony flinched internally at Abby's accusation, though it was hard to take her too seriously while she was dressed as the Killer Rabbit from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. "Abby…"

"No, you promised, Tony."

Tony realized there was probably no use arguing with her, but he tried one more time anyway. "Abs, let's face it. Gibbs just isn't a party kind of guy." He held up a hand when she started to speak. "And even if he were, I don't think he'd be a costume party kind of guy," he finished, adjusting the patch over his eye.

"That might be the case, but nevertheless, you promised to go and see if he'd come." Abby pushed Tony toward the door, maneuvering his sword so it wouldn't hit the other party guests coming into Abby's apartment. "Now shoo…go get him."

With that, Tony was shoved outside and he had just enough time to pull his dreadlocks out of the way before the door was slammed shut.

"Ahoy there!" called a cheery voice. Tony turned toward the sound, finding McGee walking up the steps, blue covering most of the younger agent's body.

"Hey there, Elf Lord," Tony said. He peered around McGee. "All alone tonight, McNerd?"

"No, Maxine is parking the car," McGee said, lifting his hands covered with fur. "Had to have the suit altered and they sewed the hands to the sleeves." His brow furrowed in question, blue eyebrows pulling into a frown. "Are you leaving already?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm on Gibbs duty," he said, slipping off his hook and hanging it on McGee's wrist before pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Apparently I promised to go get him if he didn't turn up at the party."

"Better you than me," McGee said, holding out the arm draped with the hook. "Hope he doesn't give you too much of an arrrgh-ument."

Tony glared at the pun, pulling the hook off and loping down the stairs to his car. He wondered how he was ever going to get Gibbs to come to the party, and wondered if he should even try. Gibbs just didn't do Halloween. Tony slipped off the wig and eye patch and tossed them behind him to the back seat, scratching his itchy scalp in relief. _And Gibbs certainly didn't do costumes_, Tony thought. In fact, for the past few Halloweens Gibbs had apparently disappeared into his basement, porch light off and everything, only to reappear a few days later. But Abby, being Abby, usually gets what she wants, and Tony will try his best.

Of course, Tony had his own selfish reasons for wanting Gibbs at the party. He had vowed to himself that tonight would be the night. That he'd put an end to whatever dance the two men had been doing around each other for the past ten years and finally admit he loved Gibbs. Tony wasn't entirely sure how he'd do that, but he figured he'd just need a lot of nerve and a lot of alcohol. But do it he would.

As expected, the light on Gibbs' porch was off as Tony made his way to the house. Goblins and gremlins and all manner of trick-or-treaters were walking through the neighborhood, stopping at all the houses but the Gibbs house. Tony slipped out of his car and made his way to the door, slamming into the hard wood when he discovered it was locked. Blinking, Tony realized it was the first time he'd found it locked since the departure of M. Allison Hart to places unknown. He slipped the spare key he had into the dead bolt and quickly opened the door, eyes adjusting to the dim light seeping in through the windows. A faint yellow shone beneath the door to the basement.

Tony pushed the door open, feeling hesitant to enter the basement for the first time ever. Even though there was light from below, it felt…dark. He blinked the feeling away and stepped inside. "Boss?" he called out from the top of the stairs.

No answer. Tony searched the basement, past the table holding tools and paint, past the saw horses, straining to see into the darkened corners. "Gibbs? Are you down here?" Tony wondered if Gibbs had gone out after all. He started down the steps to the basement proper.

"You shouldn't have come."

Tony paused on the stairs. "You are here," he said, coming all the way down. "What's with all the dark, Gibbs?" Tony asked, reaching to tug at the string of the overhead light. A loud pop sounded as the bulb exploded. "Jesus!" Tony said, ducking out of the way of the shattering glass.

"Tony, you need to leave. Now."

"Look, Gibbs, I just came over to see about getting you to Abby's party. You know how she is, and well, I was hoping you'd come, too." Tony still searched in the corners for the other man, unsure of exactly where he was. He moved over to the workbench, hand reaching to the goose-neck lamp shining weakly in the darkness of the basement. "Just where are you?" he asked, twisting the neck of the lamp.

Another loud pop sounded as the lamp's bulb followed the overhead light in exploding, plunging the basement in shadowed darkness. "What the fuck!" Tony exclaimed, dropping the lamp as if it burned. "What's with your electricity tonight, Boss?" he wondered out loud.

"DiNozzo…you need to leave," Gibbs said again.

Tony's senses tingled, always a bad sign when dealing with Gibbs. Something was wrong, something was weird. Now that the light was out, his vision was getting used to the darkened space and ah, there he was. He spied a Gibbs shaped shadow in the corner and walked toward it, the cloudy moonlight from the window aiding with a faint illumination. "Boss, there's something going on, and, well, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what it is."

"What's the day, Tony?"

Tony blinked at the question. "Uh, Halloween, Gibbs," he answered. "Why else would I be dressed like this?" he continued, indicating his pirate garb.

"No, that was yesterday," he said.

Tony automatically raised his watch to check the time, cursing at the darkness. "I'm guessing it's after midnight, and that means it's November first."

"And what day is that?"

"Uh…Sunday?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Look, Gibbs, I have no idea what you're going on abo…" Tony's voice cut off as with a slight breeze, Gibbs was next to Tony instantly. He still hadn't heard anything and certainly hadn't seen the older man move, but move he did. And now he was close to Tony, so close he could feel the other man's heat and could swear he could even hear the other man's heartbeat. Tony swallowed. "Gibbs?"

"Dia de los Muertos."

"Excuse me?" Tony was rooted to the spot, unable to move even though Gibbs was so close.

"What does it mean?" Gibbs' voice was a whisper, but his face was still in shadow.

"Day of the Dead," Tony whispered back.

"And that's what I am, Tony," Gibbs said. "That's why you should leave."

"Gibbs, you're not making any sense." From the corner, a light suddenly came on, chasing the darkness out of the basement. Tony blinked at the sudden brightness and looked at Gibbs. "Wow, you need to call an electrician, Boss, because your wiring is all fucked up and oh, hey, great fangs! Does that mean you're coming to the party?" Tony grinned at Gibbs, who only smiled back at Tony, the fangs protruding down his teeth seeming to lengthen. If Gibbs was coming to the party after all, his plan might actually work.

"They're not a costume, Tony," he said, voice silky as he backed Tony up.

"Oh, you're a vampire?" Tony said, not really sure how to take this. "Look, Gibbs, either come to the party or not, but I'm tired of whatever game this is and I'm going to go now." Tony sighed inside, realizing it wasn't going to happen tonight after all. He headed toward the stairs, only to stop at the sound of the slamming basement door. An audible click sounded as well, signaling the lock being thrown. "Okay, how are you doing this?" he asked, voice a bit more shrill than he intended. "The lights, the door…is this some secret magic act you perform that I don't know about?"

"The powers came with the fangs."

Tony just stared, trying not to believe it, but all of a sudden he realized it was true. Gibbs was a vampire. He felt something pass through him as they looked at each other, a series of emotions that ranged from fear to humor to desire to love. The total acceptance of this should have Tony running but for some reason it just seemed right.

And suddenly Tony realized that this is how he could have Gibbs, knew it in his heart, in his blood. _His blood…_

"When…how long?"

"Since Mexico," Gibbs explained simply, referring to his hiatus after the coma. "Got drunk one night and woke up in some bed with a bite on my neck and new dental work."

"But…sunlight?"

"Myth.

"And you know this..."

"Figured it out when I didn't disappear into a puff of dust that morning."

"Of course," Tony nodded. Made as much sense as anything else. "And do you…" He made a motion toward his own neck. "You know…?"

Gibbs nodded, his eyes flicking to Tony's neck, a look of approval and appreciation entering his eyes. Tony felt a tightening in his stomach down to his groin at the look. Gibbs eyes flicked down the same path. "Just once a year."

"Once a year. On Dia de los Muertos?

Gibbs approached Tony again, slipping closer on silent feet, eyes still fastened on Tony's neck. "It's the one day I have to feed."

That shouldn't have sounded as sexy as it did. Tony swallowed, the movement followed by Gibbs' eyes, the contraction of his throat seeming to mesmerize the older man. "Who…how have you done this before?"

"I have a supply on hand, frozen." A finger reached out towards Tony, lightly skimming the side of his neck. Gibbs' fangs seem to lengthen even more as Tony's heart beat increased, the pulse evident under his skin.

"Gibbs…" Tony wasn't sure if his whisper of Gibbs' name was a plea to stop or to start. With a sigh, he tilted his head and bared his neck.

Tony's movements effectively broke the spell between the two men as Gibbs swore and moved away, once again plunging the basement into a gray darkness and retreating to the shadows. "Leave, now, Tony," he ordered once more.

"You want me." Tony said simply.

"I…no. I don't. I'm fine with what I have. You should just forget all this."

"Can you erase my memories?"

"Of course not!"

Another myth busted, Tony thought with disappointment. "Then I'm not going to forget. And you do want me, don't you?"

"I…Tony…"

Tony made his way to the dark corner where Gibbs was standing. "You do want me. You want to feed from me, take the warm blood from my body and sip and swallow and take from me all I can give." He pulled Gibbs' hand up, placing it on the jumping pulse on his neck.

"Tony, I can't. It'll make you…"

"A vampire?" Tony shrugged. "If it means I can be with you, that's all I care about." He leaned in, brushing his lips across Gibbs' mouth, tongue teasing one of the fangs. "I love you, Gibbs. I've loved you for years. This way I can love you forever."

Gibbs quirked a smile. "I'm not immortal."

Tony sighed. "Stop ruining all my vampire lore and take me already!"

At that Gibbs laughed before settling his lips on Tony's. The kiss was soft at first, just a brushing of flesh, but deepened with Gibb's tongue slipping inside, pulling Tony's responding tongue into his mouth. Tony realized Gibbs had retracted his fangs and with that plunged right in. Hands grasped and lips dueled as both men tried to get as close as possible.

Gibbs fingers moved under the puffy shirt of Tony's pirate costume, scratching and soothing along his chest, tweaking a nipple to pert hardness. Gibbs mouth slipped from Tony's and traveled over his jaw, nibbling a path to his ear and down his throat. The heat of Tony's pulsing blood quickened his own and hardened his cock. "God…Tony. I have to confess something," he said, tongue marking a wet trail along Tony's veins.

"What's that?" he asked, shivering as Gibbs worried the skin over his neck.

"I've never done this before…"

"Never?" Tony blinked. "But you do want me, right?"

"I couldn't stop if I tried," Gibbs admitted. "You're too tempting, too delicious, and I'm going to make you fly," he finished, hand slipping down to grasp Tony's erection with a strong hand.

Tony shivered at the touch. "Awfully confident for someone who's never done this," he teased.

Gibbs stilled. "Tony, I've had sex with men before."

"But you said…"

Gibbs smiled. "I've never drunk from a human before."

"Never?"

Gibbs shook his head.

With a deep sigh, Tony once again tilted his head and bared his neck. "Take me, please," he urged.

Gibbs' fangs descended and with a growl, bit Tony's neck.

The sensation for both men was overwhelming. The warm, sweet blood from Tony's vein was intoxicating, seeping down Gibbs' throat and flowing to his own veins. Gibbs sucked and sucked, feeling Tony's being become a part of his own.

For Tony, it was as if his whole body was exploding. Nerves tingled, hair stood on end, and pure ecstasy flowed through his veins as he gave his blood to Gibbs. With a shout and groan, he felt a hot wetness growing in his breeches as he orgasmed from feeding Gibbs. Gibbs pulled off, breathing hard and pushing his cock against Tony's wet pants.

Tony shuddered once more and his eyes snapped open, loving the sight of Gibbs in front of him, lips stained pink with Tony's blood. He smiled as he felt his own fangs descended, latching them onto Gibbs exposed neck.

Tony's mind exploded as he took Gibbs blood.

Gibbs' body exploded as his lover fed.

A while later—an hour, a day, Tony couldn't be sure—both men lay spent on top of an old blanket on the floor of the basement, a tangle of clothes thrown haphazardly, come and blood smeared across flesh tingling with life. Tony fingers were idling carding through Gibbs hair when he finally found the strength to speak. "You didn't tell me we could feed from each other."

Gibbs shrugged. "I didn't know," he confessed simply.

Now that it was over, Tony was suddenly feeling shy and unsure. "So, same time, next year?" he said, trying for casual.

Gibbs rose on an elbow and pierced Tony with a glare. "For feeding? Yes. For fucking? Hell, no." Gibbs nipped at Tony's mouth with his lips, fangs sliding along Tony's sensitive mouth. "You're mine now, and that's an everyday thing."

Tony sighed in relief. Not the most romantic of declarations, but it was all Tony needed to hear.

**_One Year Later_**

"Abs, have you seen Tony?"

Abby nodded, the antennae of her costume bouncing with her head. "He's on the patio, bobbing for apples," she said, pointing to the back door of Abby's apartment.

Gibbs scowled, checking his watch and seeing how close to midnight it was. Gibbs knew they should probably be away from the party before that, but he'd been talking to Ducky and Fornell and lost track of the time. He pushed through the crowd, his gladiator costume rustling as he strode across the floor. He spied Tony easily, his own costume of a Roman senator getting damp as the water sloshed from the tub filled with floating apples.

He saw McGee and Ziva next to Tony, chanting encouragement, both not caring if their own costumes –The Terminator for McGee, Sarah Conner for Ziva—got wet_. And when did they become a couple?_ Gibbs wondered before joining them outside.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!

In Abby's kitchen, the cukoo clock was starting to sound, the squawking bird being heard even over the din of the party and the encouraging agents. Gibbs felt a bit of panic grow with each chirp and he raced the rest of the way to Tony's side, intent on getting them both out of there as soon as possible. This would be the first Dia de los Muertos they shared since Tony's turning, and neither knew exactly how that would work out.

Gibbs reached his lover just as Tony reared up, a whoosh of water coming with the younger man as he stood triumphantly, smiling around the apple in his mouth. "Ta da!" he said, turning to his team mates, his voice muffled a bit by the fruit.

McGee and Ziva could do nothing but stare.

Gibbs just groaned at the sight of the apple dangling off of Tony's fangs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompts:<strong>_

Prompt 1: bobbing for apples  
>Prompt 2: costume party<p> 


End file.
